


Born to Make Pre-History

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, M/M, born from a sleep-deprived mis-read of a tumblr comment, this is total crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: It wasn't something Otabek noticed right away.





	Born to Make Pre-History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Migrating tumblr fics over to AO3 so they don't get lost. This one came about in a chat with Zetal and I, sleep-deprived as I was, misread the statement about Yuri being a secret danseur as "secret dinosaur". Being the mutual enablers we are, this happened. XD

**I** T WASN'T SOMETHING Otabek noticed right away. Yuri was almost always bundled up in layers and cat prints, so a few odd spots here and there weren’t that strange. They didn’t show up all the time, and they were almost always around Yuri’s hair line, so Otabek didn’t always notice whether they were there or not and didn’t think anything of them until they were pointed out.

Oddly, it was a reporter who did the pointing. Otabek didn’t even know how they’d gotten the shot, but there it was in full color, Yuri’s cornsilk hair swept up away from his neck by a gust of wind, revealing the odd mossy brown spots along his hair line. The caption read “Reptile Make-Up Hints at New Thematic Direction??” underneath, and that was Otabek’s first clue that the markings weren’t just spots but scale patterns.

Yuri was even more bundled up than usual after that, never going anywhere without a scarf and beanie in addition to his long-sleeved shirts and coats and fingerless gloves. It was odd, but explainable. Less explainable was the way Yuri nearly ripped Mila’s head off when she suggested he lose some layers because “you can’t possibly be that cold!” It was pretty cold by Otabek’s standards, but Yuri was Russian and so should have been used to the chill, not huddled into layers as close to the nearest heater as possible like his body couldn’t retain any heat on its own.

Honestly, Otabek didn’t know what to make of it and Yuri wasn’t offering any explanations, so the Kazakh skater let it go. And let it go. And continued to let it go when more and more odd things showed up. Unusual moisturizers in Yuri’s coat pocket. Heavier coverage make-up than any of the other skaters in the dressing rooms. Territorial guarding of his grandfather’s pirozhki which, if you knew how good those things were, was completely understandable. (Otabek never told anyone else that Yuri willingly shared those precious pirozhki with him; as far as he could tell, he was the only one Yuri shared with aside from that one time he’d shared with Katsuki to cheer up the anxiety-stricken Japanese skater.)

Things changed a little when Yuri and Otabek started dating. Yuri sometimes got insistent on being the one to pay for their date, and he had a habit of growling at anyone who looked like they might be flirting with Otabek (which thankfully didn’t happen too often), and more than once Otabek found himself being used as a personal space-heater by the smaller skater whom Otabek never would have pegged as a cuddler.

“Beka?”

“Hm?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

Otabek blinked his eyes open at the quiet, almost hesitant tone to Yuri’s usually self-assured voice and tilted his head down to look at the pale gold hair spilled across his chest. “What is it, Yura?”

“You know all those people who call me a tiger? Because of my obsession with apex predators?”

“Ye-es…” Otabek said slowly. Honestly, he’d thought Yuri was just obsessed with big cats, but the younger skater had a point in that large cats were the current living apex predators outside of humans. “What about them?”

“They’re not exactly wrong… except they’re aiming a few billion years later than the last recorded member of my species,” Yuri mumbled. While Otabek was still trying to convince himself that he must have heard wrong, Yuri lifted himself off of Otabek’s chest and scrubbed at the side of his face with one sleeve. Heavy make-up came away with the cloth, revealing a solid line of bronze and jade scales along Yuri’s jaw and neck. Yuri reached up to his eyes and pinched, pulling full-celera contact lenses away and looking up at Otabek with glittering gold eyes and slitted black pupils. From far away, Otabek thought he heard Yuri telling him, “I’m not a tiger. I’m an allosaurus.”

“Oh,” Otabek said mildly, his voice sounding rather more distant than he thought it should as the edges of his vision began to go dark. “That explains a lot…..”


End file.
